Nuestro Pecado, El Sabor de un Amor Prohibido
by SaBaKu-No-MeNnY
Summary: Es mi primer NejiHina asi que no sean muy duros! Es un One-shot por lo que el summary inner: de por si apesta apestara mas... Solo dire que se quieren y alguien les impide estar juntos! Pasen no? Denme una oportunidad T-T


Los pasillos se le hacían el doble de largo en aquella interminable oscuridad, no podía parar de llorar y no podía permitir que él se diera cuenta, no podía simplemente no podía arruinar su gran día, cruzo en una esquina llegando hacia el jardín, su gran jardín cubierto con una rocío de la lluvia reciente y que parecía querer regresar.

"Iie…" Pensó sacudiendo su cabeza soltando así el laborioso peinado que llevaba, unos cuantos mechones cayeron enmarcando su rostro y las lágrimas no pudieron resistir más, se dejo caer en el suelo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. –Neji-niisan…- Murmuro sintiendo la presión aumentar hasta casi cortar su respiración.

**Flash Back. **

_-Que significa esto?- Murmuro roncamente al momento que abrió sus ojos, aquellos fríos ojos mostraban confusión y ella solo pudo sonreír. –Responde- Ordeno con suavidad envolviendo aquella diminuta cintura. _

_-Iie… Yo… Yo tampoco lo es- Respondió sonrojándose nuevamente mientras se abrazaba al cuello de él. –Demo…- _

_-Hinata-sama porque ahora?- Pregunto amargamente mientras se acercaba a aspirar aquella embelesador aroma. –Yo siempre…- _

_-Neji-niisan!- Dijo cortándolo y abrazándose más a él. –No quiero pensarlo…- Murmuro entreabriendo sus labios, miro suplicante al hombre que la tenía en brazos, este confundido pero más tentado bajo hasta volverse a apoderar de aquellos adictivos labios. _

_La beso posesivamente mientras iba acostándola lentamente en el suelo alfombrado de aquel salón, donde tantas otras veces la había enseñado y donde poco a poco fue enamorándose de ella. _

_-Está mal….- Corto de golpe el beso mientras se ponía de pie. –Gomen…- Se disculpo y se puso de pie de un salto. _

_-Matte… Niisan- Suplico cerrando un poco más la abertura de su Kimono. –Yo solo…- _

_-Onee-san!- Se escucho una tercera voz desde el exterior. _

_-Volveré mañana- Anuncio abriendo la puerta y permitiendo pasar a la pequeña al tiempo que salía y dejaba a una confundida ojiblanca. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Una brisa fría hizo bailar su cabello, haciéndola volver al presente, en ese momento en ese preciso momento el debía estar besándola, la ahogaba estar cerca de ese ambiente la ahogaba, se puso de pie como pudo y camino hacia la salida, su mansión que antes le pareció un refugio se había convertido en su cárcel y debía escapar.

-Porque?- Susurro mientras caminaba alejándose de la mansión, no había adonde ir, solo el bosque, aquel bosque que tan bien conocía, que había sido su refugio para ocultar algo que hasta ella consideraba un error, en su mente racional.

**Flash Back. **

_-Hmp…- Un gruñido ahogado acaricio su rostro mientras se separaba lentamente. _

_-Neji…- Gimió abrazándose al chico. –Que… Que esta pasándonos?- Interrogo mientras empezaba a cerrar la parte superior de su Kimono, podía sentir todavía aquellos besos quemar su delicada piel. _

_-Está mal…- Su voz sonaba dolida y evitaba mirarla. –No debimos volver a hacerlo- Decreto poniéndose de pie. _

_-Demo… No hemos hecho nada- Reclamo tomando la manga de aquella haori tan conocida. –Tu no…- _

_-No puedo hacerte esto Hinata- Murmuro agachándose para quedar al nivel de la chica. –No sería justo- Acepto soltando suavemente aquel tierno agarre. _

_-No me importa- Susurro abrazándose al chico. –Solo quiero estar contigo- Dijo de forma decidida. _

_-Hinata…- Susurro tomando a la chica de la muñeca y halándola hacia si para poder abrazarla. –Te dolerá- Intento convencerla pero esta negó fuertemente, podía sentir aquel inocente aliento chocar contra su pecho. _

_-Neji-niisan… Solo te pido que estés junto a mi- Un murmullo del viento parecía haber arrastrado aquella frase sin que el castaño la escuchara, pero ante su mirada atónita el asintió. _

_-Lo que quieras- Dijo rendido viendo como aquella perlada mirada se iluminaba, suspiro pesadamente mientras se rendía al deseo de volver a poseer aquellos virginales labios. _

"_Lo que quiera" Repitió mentalmente recibiendo entre sus brazos al hombre que la enloquecía atrapando sus dulces labios en un beso posesivo y lleno de pasión y deseo. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Quisiera olvidar…- Susurro apoyando su cabeza en la pared de aquella cabaña, empezaba a odiarla, desde el día que se entero que el se casaría iba allá a esconderse, a darse ánimos de seguir fingiendo que no le dolía. –Soy una tonta- Susurro tomando su cabeza entre manos, termino de deshacer el peinado y dejo su largo negro azulado cabello caer por sus hombros y espalda.

Nuevamente empezó aquel ligero golpeteo, el agua que ocultaba su dolor estaba llamándola desde el exterior, invitándola a lavar aquel pecado que llevaba impreso en la piel y que no deseaba perder.

-Neji-niisan- Dijo fuertemente dejando totalmente libre aquel dolor que devoraba lentamente su corazón, no podía simplemente no podía evitar pensarse junto a él, pensar que esa chica no era la correcta para él, simplemente no podía hacerlo feliz, no podía.

**Flash Back. **

_-Estas bien?- Una voz bastante calmada sonó a sus espaldas. –Neji-kun…- Llamo un poco más dulce de lo normal viendo en dirección al castaño. _

_-Gomen…- Se disculpo poniéndose de pie y terminando de levantar a Hinata. –Vamos…- Murmuro tomando a su ligera prima en brazos. _

_-Iie… No tienes… Neji-niisan- Empezó a decir totalmente avergonzada bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de la extraña mujer. _

_-Puedes tener el tobillo lastimado- Regaño sentándola en un gran sillón. –Podrías…- _

_-Hai… Ya vuelvo- Dijo la recién llegada saliendo de la habitación de manera natural. _

_-No tienes que hacerlo… Neji-niisan- Dijo abochornada recordando cuan ágil parecía ser aquella mujer. –Ella…- _

_-Es alguien importante para mí- Corto subiendo su mirada. –Hinata…- Completo subiendo ligeramente el Kimono, vio una parte enrojecida alrededor del tobillo izquierdo. _

_-No esta tan mal- Intento convencerlo, por alguna extraña razón le incomodaba saber que había alguna mujer aparte de ella importante para él. –Solo debo…- Dio un pequeño salto que hizo que el dolor aumentara y perdiera el equilibrio cayendo sobre el castaño. _

_-Te lo dije- Dijo fríamente abrazando inconscientemente a la chica, esta se sonrojo y vio lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, sintió su corazón aumentar de velocidad y las manos de su primo apretarse casi de manera frustrada sobre aquellas telas. _

_-Etto…- Ahora sonó confundida, ambos ojiblancos se giraron para ver a la mujer parada en el umbral admirando aquella escena bastante extraña para ser solo dos primos. –Si quieres yo…- _

_-Gomen… Me resbale- Mintió acomodándose liberándose suavemente del agarre de su primo, este todavía mantenía la vista fija en la mujer. –Neji-niisan siempre tiene razón- Intento decir sonriendo. _

_-Hai… Ese suele ser su mayor defecto- Dijo la mujer devolviéndole la sonrisa. –Aquí tienes…- Dijo dándole unas vendas y un ungüento para las lesiones. –Esperare afuera…- Agrego cerrando la puerta de golpe. _

"_Ella… No parece muy feliz" Pensó algo triste notando la sombría mirada de su primo, se sintió mal al ser ella la causante de una próxima pelea. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Su cuerpo estaba todo adormecido debido al gran dolor que sentía, había derramado mas lagrimas en aquella hora que en toda su vida, sintió entonces a su alrededor unos chapoteos, sintió miedo e instintivamente abrazo sus piernas.

"Baka… Me vine al bosque demasiado tarde…" Se recrimino sintiendo el chapoteo se hizo más cercano, dejo de respirar intentando que no notaran que alguien existía dentro de aquel lugar, que alguien quería olvidar sus pesares de manera tan poco imaginativa como encerrándose en aquella cabaña abandonada.

-Kami…- Susurro escuchando como empezaban a forcejear con la puerta. –Neji-niisan… Ayúdame…- Dijo deliberadamente cerrando sus ojos intentando desaparecer en aquel mismo momento.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Estaba realmente nervioso, no podía creer lo rápido que habían cambiado las cosas, miro de reojo aquella casi fantasmal figura que estaba en la segunda fila, lucia realmente radiante a pesar de verse notoriamente deprimida, su cabello exquisitamente recogido en un moño alto dejando suelto la parte de debajo de su cabello suelto, un maquillaje muy ligero resaltando un tono natural rosado de sus pequeños y perfectos labios, llevaba un Kimono lila con bordados en plata dibujando un aves volando libres sobre un pequeño paisaje, bastante alegre.

"En que estoy pensando" Se regaño mentalmente desviando la mirada justo cuando aquellos tristes ojos se giraron para verlo, nuevamente había sentido su mirada, como tantas otras veces.

Gruño apretando los puños al tiempo que empezaba a sonar una música ligera de fondo indicando que estaban próximos a comenzar, se giro hacia la puerta y ahí estaba, la mujer que había decidido tomar como esposa, desde hace más de un año y hace 8 meses que se había vuelto realidad su sueño.

La mujer sonreía radiante mientras caminaba hacia él, el Kimono tradicional de boda le quedaba realmente bien, le había asegurado que se enamoraría de ella totalmente, que eso era lo mejor y que la olvidaría, que olvidaría a su pequeña e inocente prima.

**Flash Back. **

_Empezaba a hacerse más difícil controlar las ansias de verla, hacia casi tres semanas que lo había besado, literalmente se le había lanzado en medio de la lección y luego el fingió que todo estaba bien pero no, ansiaba cada lección con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que ella repitiera aquello, esperando volver a sentir aquel dulce sabor. _

_-Vendrás por mi luego de terminar las clases no?- La voz lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras se percataba que estaba a casi 100 metros del lugar donde dejaría a su prometida. –Neji-kun…- Llamo algo impaciente. _

_-Hai…- Respondió de manera ausente sin mirarla. –Se me está haciendo tarde- Agrego girándose para verla. _

_-Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por ella, que hará cuando nos vayamos de la ciudad?- Lo reto sonriendo pícaramente. _

_-Todavía no hemos decidido nada… Es mi familia- Defendió mirando de manera irritada a la mujer. _

_-Por Kami Neji…- Se quejo abriendo la puerta de golpe. –Deberías restarle importancia… Soy yo quien será tu esposa no ella- Dijo resentida mientras se alejaba a paso firme. _

"_Ella nunca será nada mío… Mas que una simple prima" Pensó algo dolido mientras recorría aquel camino que se sabía de memoria, desde que tenía 13 años había estado al cuidado de su tío Hiashi y lo único que hacia ahora era explicarle matemática avanzada a su prima, su delicada prima que cada vez le parecía más adorable, y que desde los 16 le había robado el corazón. _

_-Neji-niisan…- Se giro para ver justo a un lado de la vía a unos pocos metros de la casa a su prima menor, se parecía a Hinata pero su cabello y su forma de ser eran diferentes. –Onee-san esta esperándote- Agrego terminando de despedirse, miro por el retrovisor que la chica andaba con otras tres chicas y que al parecer iban a algún lugar que realmente no le importaba. Entro de manera rápida a la mansión y estaciono en su lugar de siempre, mientras bajaba del auto se percato que no estaba el vehículo de Hiashi, lo que significaba que estaría solo con ella. _

"_Estoy imaginando cosas…" Se recrimino mientras entraba a la casa, el personal de siempre le saludo como si nada y le indicaron que la pelinegra le esperaba como siempre en el estudio. _

_-Konichiwa- Saludo algo distante desde el escritorio, llevaba el cabello suelto y una sencilla yukata blanco con dibujos de flores de cerezo delineados con escarcha, suspiro y se giro hacia el totalmente, no se había movido de la puerta. –Sucede algo Nii-san?- Interrogo poniéndose de pie rápidamente, en unos cuantos segundos estuvo intentando tomarle la temperatura. _

_-Hinata-sama…- Logro pronunciar notando el creciente sonrojo de la chica en sus mejillas, esta dejo de esforzarse por llegar a su frente y sonrió tiernamente, se giro para volver a su lugar, no pudo resistirlo. _

_-Que…- Pero no pudo continuar sus labios habían sido atrapados con los del castaño, la había tomado de la muñeca y halado hacia el justo para volver a besar aquellos inocentes labios, los cuales estaba seguro era el primero en tocar. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Deberán honrar sus promesas de cuidarse el uno al otro… Respetarse y sobre todo procurar su bien común- Las palabras del padre lo habían devuelto a la realidad, de alguna forma su mente había estado en aquellos dulces recuerdos mientras su cuerpo se movió de acuerdo a lo ensayado, lo conocía de memoria como para necesitar su cerebro y estaba agradecido por eso.

"No es momento de pensar en eso" Se regaño mirando de reojo la radiante felicidad que iluminaba a la que en minutos seria su mujer, se giro discretamente para ver a la ojiblanca, esta se veía cada vez mas pálida.

-Neji-kun…- Sonó la voz de la mujer algo irritada. –Te está preguntando algo- Dijo un poco más alto causando que el ojiblanco se girara hacia ella.

-Hmp…- Gruño y se giro hacia el padre este tosió un poco dispuesto a repetir lo anterior.

-Déjame en paz!- Grito captando la atención de todos los presentes, la miro horrorizado, Hinata, su dulce Hinata se había puesto de pie histérica, salió con dificultad de su lugar dejando a una Hanabi bastante irritada, se detuvo y por unos segundos sus ojos se encontraron con los heridos de su prima.

-Neji-kun- Dijo firmemente la mujer que tenía a su lado, se giro unos segundos para ver su expresión y luego volvió su mirada hacia los sollozos, la pelinegra había corrido fuera del lugar, intentando ocultar su dolor de los presentes.

-Creo que…- Intento hablar pero la presión que ejerció la mujer en su mano fue sobre humana.

-Neji… Es nuestra boda…- Dijo herida viéndolo con ojos suplicantes. –Tu lo prometiste…- Recordó liberando la mano del castaño.

-Lo sé demo…-

-Nani mo…- Dijo triunfante. –Ella no puede hacerte feliz… Además… Es tu prima- Dijo cortante mientras se volvía hacia el padre con una sonrisa renovada.

"No podría hacerme feliz?" Repitió girándose lentamente, su mente volvió a divagar mientras simplemente asentía a lo que parecían estarle preguntando.

**Flash Back. **

_Los suspiros inundaban el lugar, no podía simplemente dar crédito a lo que estaba a punto de pasar, se separo lentamente viendo como ella lo miraba confusa. _

_-No me…- Pero negó con la cabeza cortando la frase. –Entonces…- Insistió tomándole la mano. _

_-Está mal- Su voz sonaba mas ronca que antes, la tenue luz parecía iluminar aquel frágil cuerpo semi desnudo que estaba acostado frente a él. –Sufrirás…- _

_-Basta!- Dijo herida halándolo hacia sí. –Es lo que quiero… Me dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera… Esto es lo que quiero- Sonaba extrañamente más decidida que nunca, parecía otra persona pero asintió y se acostó nuevamente sobre aquel suave y embriagante cuerpo, tenía unos cuantos meses deleitándose con aquel cuerpo pero todavía no lo había probado completo, todavía no estaba lista para aquello. _

_-Segura?- Su voz se quebró mientras separaba nuevamente sus labios de los de la chica, la vio asentir tímidamente mientras con sus manos terminaba de quitar la haori de el dejándolo expuesto. _

_-Es lo que quiero- Dijo tímidamente mientras el rojo crecía en sus mejillas. –Te Amo Neji…- Dijo aun más bajo ocultando su rostro, pero aquella frase lo hizo despertar y el deseo de poseerla se hizo incontrolable en aquel momento. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Que estoy haciendo?" Se alarmo rompiendo el agarre de manos con su prometida, viendo su cara de sorpresa. –Gomen…- Dijo empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Neji! Matte…- Grito bajando un poco. –Que es lo que haces?- Grito pero el ya había cruzado las puertas, corría lo más rápido que podía a través de los laboriosos pasillos de la casa, una brisa fría movió su cabello haciéndolo mirar el cielo, las nubes amenazaban con romperse en cualquier momento.

"Donde estas?" Se pregunto empezando a correr podía sentir como la gente empezaba a salir del salón totalmente desconcertadas y no quería estar ahí para ver a aquella mujer fuera de sus casillas, lograba escuchar sus gritos justo cuando empezó a llover.

-Neji…- La pasiva voz de su tío lo llamo, se giro avergonzado pero en lugar de decepción vio confusión, y se armo de valor para seguir buscando, sabría que su pequeña prima explicaría aquella situación, no muy clara esperaba.

**Flash Back. **

_-Neji…- Gimió aferrándose a su espalda mientras este besaba tranquilamente su cuello, podía sentir la paz que tanto había soñado y junto a la persona que creía era una obsesión. _

_-Hanabi llegara pronto- Hablo roncamente separándose de la ojiblanca, esta hizo un pequeño puchero que lo hizo reír mientras se ponía el pantalón, la chica se quedo acostada cubierta con las sabanas, se irrito un poco. _

_-Ella nunca llega a la hora que dice- Se sincero viendo de reojo como el castaño le lanzaba la yukata para que se vistiera, vio como la tomaba de mala gana y cubría su perfecta desnudez lentamente. _

_-Onee-san no creerás lo que…- La voz se apago justo cuando vio que abría la puerta, la pequeña se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a su hermana terminando de amarrarse la yukata y a su primo con el pecho descubierto colocándose recién el haori. _

_-Hanabi…- Dijo aterrada corriendo hacia la chica. –Esto… Te lo explicare…- Murmuro indicándole con los ojos que saliera de la habitación. _

_-Te lo dije- Susurro al pasar junto a la ojiblanca viendo como esta hacia un gesto de molestia y cerraba la puerta para convencer a su pequeña hermana que no dijera nada. _

**Fin del flash Back. **

"Ojala no sea imprudente" Pensó algo receloso de haberle dejado la tarea de explicar algo a su prima de apenas 14 años; gruño impotente sintiendo de golpe el frio que implicaba estar bajo la lluvia desde hace un buen rato, hasta que lo recordó.

-La cabaña!- Dijo satisfecho corriendo al interior del bosque, había recorrido aquel camino tantas veces, la lluvia solo lo demoraba pero saltaba como podía chapoteando de vez en cuanto, y a los pocos minutos la vio.

Corrió aumentando el chapoteo y tomo la perilla con esperanza, pero la encontró cerrada, gruño furioso, recordó que solía trabarse y más cuando había lluvia, muchos problemas había ocasionado ese pequeño detalle, escucho un leve murmullo del otro lado de la puerta y perdiendo la paciencia lanzo una patada contra la puerta abriéndola de golpe.

-Kyaaa!- Grito cubriéndose el rostro, pudo notar como temblaba y eso lo tranquilizo, avanzo lentamente y cuando iba a tocar su cabello escucho un ligero murmullo. –Neji-

-Dime?- Respondió agachándose para quedar al nivel de su ojiblanca, la vio abrir los ojos entre sorprendida y recelosa, pero cuando lo vio sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, la sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él.

-No entiendo…- Dijo justo después de abrazarse al chico. –Como… Ya no…- Tartamudeaba, la sorpresa no la dejaba decir una frase coherente, lo cual hizo sonreír sobriamente al castaño.

-Creo que me habría odiado si no seguía a la mujer que amo- Murmuro haciendo que su aliento chocara con la nariz de la ojiblanca, sonrió con burla al notar como el sonrojo se apodero rápidamente de las mejillas de la pelinegra.

-Demo…- Dudo sintiendo como la lluvia empezaba a suavizar.

-Dudas?- Se separo algo incrédulo viendo con cierta confusión a la chica, esta subió su mirada y sonrió negando.

-Es mi sueño…- Admitió abrazándose al cuello del chico, perdieron el equilibrio y cayó sobre él. –Nii-san… Amo que me hayas elegido- Susurro soltando una risita tímida mientras el castaño rodeaba su cintura posesivamente.

-Yo te amo a ti- Murmuro sintiendo como la chica se tensaba en sus brazos, tuvo miedo de una reacción negativa, era la primera vez que lo decía.

-Neji… Yo te he amado desde el primer día que decidí besarte- Confeso subiendo su rostro para quedar a poco milímetros de aquellos labios que adoraba. –Y hoy… Te amo aun mas que aquel día- Acepto bajando para rozar aquellos labios que tenía unas cuantas semanas sin probar.

Ya nada podría separarlos, habían aceptado su pecado y aprenderían a vivir con él, era mucho mejor a ocultar un amor que los quema por dentro y que separados los hace sentirse miserables. Dos personas, una realidad algo injusta, un amor que supera todo incluso pesa más que la sangre, dejándolos libres para amar, para adorar y para luchar porque su amor sea aceptado por los demás como algo natural.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Ohayo! Pues si… Al fin materialice un fic NejiHina! No soy solo fan del SasuHina ok? Me encantan también el NejiHina y el GaaHina! No hay nada más lindo… Claro cómo olvidar mi pequeña excursión por el ItaHina, pero en fin esta no es la historia de mi vida. Ojala les haya gustado, déjenme aunque sea un review! A nadie le molesta! Así sabré si sirvo para esto o que rayos pasa conmigo!?...

Se les agradece a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer este One-Shot que tenia meses queriendo realizar y hoy al fin Dios me mando una epifanía dejándome crear tan tierna pero loca historia! Recuerden Naruto y los demás son de Kishimoto! Y pues esperare sus reviews! Arigatou! Cuídense y los quiero a todos! Muak! Matta ne!


End file.
